Traintron
Traintron The Traintron is created when Enter uses the "gather" Metavirus to infect an Enetron cargo train cab. Unlike other Viratrons, which had served as beacon-like marks for Venjix Virazords to gather Enetron, Enter had ordered Traintron to gather Enetron from the wiring systems in the city by using its pantograph & its Automatic Train Control to detect where the energy is. The Traintron is part of Enter's plan to create more than one Viratron at once which will serve as multiple markers for a Virazord army. However, it was destroyed with three charged slashes from all three Ranger Operators with the Binocular Sabers before it had enough Enetron to create a second Viratron. Its components were uploaded to TrainZord, which later arrived to try & siphon the energy already stolen by the Traintron. Enter later created a second Traintron, who's Virazord was turned into the Virazordtron. Profile *Identification Number: D-48 *Install Metavirus: "Gather" *Production Motif: Enetron train *Height: 191 cm. (6 feet, 8.7 inches) *Weight: 269 kg. (593 lbs.) TrainZord The TrainZord (D-48) is a Virazord Alpha Unit, with the properties of the Traintron, namely the front cab. Enter used its arrival as a means to attempt to recover Traintron's stolen Enetron. It is able to form a rough train-like pseudo-combination with two HackZords latched onto its back, able to form coordinated attacks. Profile *Height: 50.5 m *Weight: 1500 t Traintron 2.0 Traintron 2.0 is created when the "Gather" Ver. 2 virus infects a train car, sent to once again suck Enetron from the train powerlines via its pantograph. However, its true mission is to carry a Venjix Card to transform its Virazord counterpart into a powerful Venjix Viratron. He is destroyed by Amy with one shot of her Camera Laser. Profile *Identification Number: D-48 *Install Metavirus: "Gather" VER.2 *Production Motif: Train Car *Height: 205 cm *Weight: 269 kg TrainZord 2.0 The TrainZord 2.0 is created when Traintron 2.0's Metavirus is installed into a Type Alpha Virazord body. Although its powerful armor & higher speed are intended to give it the edge in acquiring an Enetron tank, its true purpose is to become subject to Venjix Card 06 to create a new & even more powerful Venjix Viratron/Virazord called Virazordtron. Profile *Height: 50.5 m *Weight: 1500 t Virazordtron Virazordtron is created when Venjix Card 06 infects TrainZord 2.0 when it is summoned. Talking like a train conductor & able to turn his body into a train, Virazordtron's objective is to gather data on human despair from those he forcefully enters into his body. When Amy Blackman's appearance inside disrupts his data intel with her inspiring hope, the other Ranger Operators take advantage to board Virazordtron & destroy his core to immobilize him so the Sector Megazord can finish him off. However, with the others getting the passengers to safety, Enter revealed it was all planned as the data on the human hope that Amy provided allowed the Venjix Card to survive its host & reformat the Delta Unit Virazord Delta Unit model within the Venjix Viratron into the Virazord Zeta Unit. Profile *Venjix Card: 06 *Production Motif: TrainZord 2.0 *Height: 55.5 m *Weight: 1660 t Virazord Zeta Unit Notes *Virazordtron is the only Viratron to not have a Virazord counterpart, as Virazordtron itself is also a Virazord. See Also *Denshaloid - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *DenshaZord - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *Denshaloid 2 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *DenshaZord 2 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *MegaZordloid - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Monster Category:Evil Zord